Friendstory: Jin's Adventure in Seoul
by darknessfalls865
Summary: Jin's adventures in Seoul are without a doubt eventful, strange, and full of fights. Can Jin overcome every fight thats going to come his way? Can Jin survive the rumors about him being the strongest fighter in the world. Can Jin survive the group of friends he has made and will he ever be able to understand women, especially the ones in the school he is attending?


Hello im an aspiring author and i love the friendstory theme dungeon from maplestory but that being said maple world will probably not be introduced instead i've twisted it to make the story in my own way. Jin Kazama is like hayato for those who are wondering but nothing to flashy. There will be organizations that are not included in Maplestory at all with my own OCs in them. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me and i hope you enjoy the read. And for those who like long fanfics i plan for this to a 100+ chapters.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jin's POV**

Ba-dump.

The bus hit a pot hole in the ground. It stirred me from my sleep however and i realized that we are rather close to the house we are going to be living at. The apartment was a bus ride from Shinsoo international, the new school i am attending. The bus pulled to screeching halt, and as it did i grabbed my bag and my two katanas. I reached out with the sword still in its scabbard and i poked the side of the sleeping form of Kanna, my sister. "Kanna, wake up you lazy...", i was beginning to say before she kicked me in the stomach with the ball of her foot. I stumbled a bit before catching my grip on one of the seats and walked off the bus. So this is where Kinesis lives, i thought to myself as i looked at the modern skyscraper, "come on he lives on the 18th floor", Kanna informed me with a tinge of annoyance in her words. "You just want to sleep is all", i told her, at that remark she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. As we were on the elevator listening to those sickening elevator tunes i thought about what it was my master was so worried about in the near future. As we exited the elevator i was greeted with, "hey Jin!", Yuna yelled as she ran up to hug me, as she hugged me i picked her up off her feet. "Its been to damn long", i said to Yuna, a slight blush on her face as i put her down. A handsome looking young man with a bracelet on his wrist with a knight from a chess game attached walked up to us. "Kinesis!" I ran up to him and grabbed his right arm with right arm and hugged him. "Are you done flirting with Jin now Yuna?", as Kinesis(Alex) said this she became red like lobster, "shut up", she said to Kinesis. That was the extent of our welcoming party as we had school tomorrow and me and Kanna shared a room, me in the floor and her in the bed much to her dismay. I was so exhausted by the trip that sleep took me quickly.

I stopped having dreams ever since Master Pang died so now when i sleep its more like a phase of critical thinking until i wake up. So tonight my mind was stuck on how different Kanna, Kinesis, and myself are from the rest of Seoul. Master Pang taught me martial arts and the way of the undrawn sword as well as a 2 sword style. He taught Kanna, to fight with spiritual power, kind of like magic but more flashy. Master gave me both of the katanas i have, one is the legendary White Steel Tiger Blade the other is the legendary Red Steel Dragon Blade. Legendary swords will only make blood contracts with those they see as worthy. My guess is that neither of my swords find me worthy enough to wield them.

Luckily i was roused from my sleep by my sister trying to be as quiet as possible while going to the bathroom to freshen up. I sit up and begin my morning by walking over to my katanas and begin putting them in their bags or as my master called them 'Bukuro'. I have a red bag for my red blade and red sheath katana and a black bag for my black blade and black sheath katana. As i finished putting them in bags Kanna stepped out of the bathroom, "its all yours" she informed me. I then went about my morning as any normal person would. As we exited the building i caught a familiar glimpse of a cute girl with purple hair. "Hi Jay, you ready for school?", "yea but its going to be really awkward for me", i replied. "It'll be fine", she said as an attempt to make me feel better.

 **No POV**

Jin was staring out the windows of the bus they were on, as Yuna was lost in thought while staring at Jin. A slight blush across her cheeks as she turns away. Jin was a rather handsome male of 16 with long white hair, no facial hair, and a tribal like tattoo on the side of his right eye. Jin's eyes are unique as he has complete heterochromia, one eye is white while the other is crimson. Yuna was a pretty girl of 17 years of age with purple hair, light brown eyes, and a smile that brightens even the gloomiest of peoples' days. The bus screeched to a halt as Yuna and Jin walked off the bus toward Shinsoo International.

 **Jin's POV**

As they entered the front gate Jin noticed a beautiful blond haired girl talking to a man in a silver car. "Miss Cygnus its only handkerchief, you can buy another one for a few million mesos", the man who i assume is her driver said. I coughed at the thought of how much money he just said. As i coughed Cygnus and the driver noticed me and Yuna, Cygnus' eyes met mine. The driver said, "hello miss Yuna." She replied, "good morning, Kim." "Is he one of your friends, miss Cygnus", asked Kim, "No, are you by chance the new student." I nodded.

"Hurry along miss Cygnus or you will be late", Kim said.

"But thats my favorite handkerchief", miss Cygnus said with a sad tone.

I looked up into the tree and spotted the handkerchief on top of the tree. I looked at Yuna and said, "can you hold these for a sec Yuna", she nodded. After i handed my katanas to Yuna i got a running start and began to parkour my way up the tree with only my feet. As i reached the top i grabbed the handkerchief and kicked off the tree doing a backflip and landing on the ground. "Show off", Yuna said shaking her head at me. I only smirked at her and proceeded to hand the handkerchief to Cygnus. "So how much money do want", Cygnus asked. "None", i replied. "Well at least take my phone number so i can repay you at some point." "Sure", i replied hoping she wouldn't try to make me take her money when the time came to repay the favor. Cygnus then walked off with a smile on her face, and Yuna handed me my Katanas before walking off to catch up with Cygnus. "Hey Yuna tell Alex when you see him later that im thinking of the band thing again", i said grinning. She only turned back and smiled. I then walked off to my first class of the day.

 **No POV**

Kim glared at Jin the entire time, "hey don't think your hot shit just because you got the damn handkerchief, stay away from miss Cygnus", Kim said glaring at Jin. He only put his hand up and continued walking.

 **Jin's POV**

I walked into the classroom 1-1 with no reassurance that i would even fit into this rich people's school, the Dean said, "alright everyone we have a new student, Mr. Kazama please say hello to the class."

"Hello everyone i look forward to being your classmate." I said with a fake smile to hide my nervousness.

"Anyone have any questions for Mr. Kazama", Stan the dean asked.

"What's your hobby", asked one of the students.

"I like to play guitar", i replied.

"Acoustic or electric?", another asked.

"Both", i replied with a smirk.

"Alright enough questions lets get this day started", said the Dean. Its safe to say for the rest of the time i was tuned out then break finally came. "Guitar huh", said a short figure with a hood covering everything but a small piece of hair and his mouth. "I don't buy it, you look like one those people who seem to be normal but are actually super otaku", the boy said. "Mmhmm", i replied disinterested. "Well if you don't believe me then find me a guitar and ill prove it", i said smirking. "Your on" he said running out of the classroom to find me a guitar to play.

 **No POV**

Francis ran up the stairs and got to the second floor and took a quick break as he was out of breath. Cassandra walked up to him, "hey Francis, whatcha doin?" He turned to her, "no time to talk the new kid is going to play the guitar," he replied then took off running. He got to the music room and saw Orchid trying to play the guitar. "Hey Orchid could i borrow that guitar", Francis asked whilst shaking like a leaf.

"What for" she asked.

"The new t-t-transfer student is going to prove to us he can play", he said shakily.

"Show me this new transfer student", she demanded.

"Okay", he replied hands shaking and sweating quite a bit.

 **Jin's POV**

Why is there so many people gathering i thought to myself when finally the nerdy kid enters the class followed by a beautiful girl with white hair with purple eyes. She walked up and handed me the guitar. "Show us your skills", she said as she walked away. I grinned then i put the guitar strap around my back and put my left foot up on the desk.

"Now im much better with a violin and even better with an electric guitar", i said addressing everyone who gathered.

And i started to strum a few chords

And then i started to sing.

 _ **Another turning point**_

 _ **A fork stuck in the road**_

People started to smile.

 _ **Time grabs you by the wrist**_

 _ **Directs you where to go**_

 _ **So make the best of this test**_

 _ **And don't ask why**_

 _ **Its not a question,**_

 _ **But a lesson learned in time**_

Orchid smiled at me as i played i looked at her and resumed my singing.

 _ **Its something unpredictable,**_

 _ **But in the end it's right**_

 _ **I hope you had the time of your life**_

 _ **So take the photographs**_

 _ **And still-frames in your mind**_

 _ **Hang it on a shelf**_

 _ **And good health and good time**_

 _ **Tattoos of memories**_

 _ **And dead skin on trial**_

 _ **For what its worth**_

 _ **It was worth all the while**_

And then i drew the song to a close and everyone around cheered and clapped. I took the guitar strap from around my back walked over to Orchid and handed it back to her as everyone else left as quickly as they came. I smiled at Orchid and she looked away with a slight blush on her face. She took the guitar and quickly left the room as she was blushing from ear to ear. "That was awesome, oh by the way im Francis", he informed me.

"Hey Francis, shut up, your annoying me", a rather rotund student demanded him.

"But its break time", Francis pleaded.

"You talking back to me punk", the bully said threateningly.

"No im sorry", Francis said as he flinched.

"Hey new kid you look like your used to fighting, how about you become my right-hand man and we'll take over the school", the bully said.

"I have no interest in taking over the school", i replied bluntly.

"Well its either your with me or you give me your lunch money for the rest of the year", he said with a grin while cracking his knuckles.

"Im not going to give you my money either and besides you look rather weak", i said with an arrogant tone.

He must have let out some sort of animalistic growl cause thats the sound i heard out of him.

"You and me in back of the school now", he said in a fit of rage before he left the class.

"Well i guess i better go get this over with", i said.

"You're actually going to go out there, no offense but i can take 3 punches of his but i cant see you taking even one before your out", Francis said with worry.

I smiled at the rather small student, got up and began walking to the back of the school.

 **No POV**

Jin walked out to the back of the school where the bully was waiting for him. "This is going to be an easy fight for me", the bully said with arrogance. The bully ran towards Jin and stopped five feet away as he attempts to punch him in the face. With a terrifyingly quick movement Jin caught his hand and with blinding speed made a well placed punch to his solar plexus causing the bully to be knocked out instantly.

 **Jin's POV**

Hmm there is a sinister aura somewhere nearby and its rather dark and twisted. "I will not be beaten", said a dark figure menacingly. It had a skull for a face, no legs so it just flew around, and its intent to kill was made fairly obvious. I pulled the string of the bag containing the red katana and drew it, scabbard still in the bag.

 **"RAI SANRENZAN!"** , I yelled.

I slashed my blade out three times in quick succession, each time a red energy flowed from the blade, curved like a katana, to strike the phantom-like assailant. The phantom screamed out in agony and dispersed into a puff of black smoke that faded rather quickly. I put the sword back in its sheath and tied the top over it again. I grabbed my black and white 4th season TSM jacket and put it on. As i buttoned it up i heard the familiar growl of a sports car's engine. And then i heard a door close, and i watched as a woman in an all black ninja suit walked toward me. "Hello Mei", i said. "The company is giving you and Kanna private and work phones", she said with her usual monotone voice. And she handed me two packages, one was red the other was white. "The company phones im guessing are black and the private phones are colored?", i asked. She simply nodded. "Keep your work phone on you at all times and keep the sound on, if we get no contact from you for 15 minutes after the call we will have a squad here immediately." "Understood", i said with a nod. She then walked away, got back in her car and sped off. I walked inside and went up the stairs to Kanna's class 2-1. I walked in her class and saw the white haired girl from earlier. I then spotted my sister and walked over to her. I put the red package on her desk which startled the hell out her. "What's this little brother?", she asked with amusement. "2 phones from the company, one is private the other is a company phone", i informed her. "You guys work?", asked a girl that i could only assume was her friend as they were talking when i walked into the class. We both nodded at the girl who asked us. "Those are some top of the line phones," she informed us, "your company must love you guys." I just shrugged and walked back to my class as the rest of the day proceeded uneventfully.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
